Dreams
by showxliexmad
Summary: Usagi has to save the world...but she can't when she's dreaming...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**-This is just the beginning...it gets better (hopefully) as the story goes on...If you didn't know Usagi-Japanese name for Sailor Moon, MamoruJapanese name for Tuxedo Mask, and Chibi UsaJapanese name for Sailor Mini Moon (I think that's her American name?)...The way it takes place is weird because all the Sailor Scouts are there, but pretend like there's no such thing as Mamoru and he's not married to Usagi at all ) And also, pretend that Chibi Usa is just another Sailor Scout, not related to Usagi. And Queen Beryl didn't do all of these things, I just kinda sorta made her ) -is good at butchering Sailor Moon plots- ;-;

* * *

_"Usagi..." Mamoru put his arm around her, bringing her close. "I love you so much," he whispered in her ear. Usagi smiled. Those words meant so much to her. She loved it when he said them to her. "I love you too, Mamoru" she replied, giving him a long kiss on his lips, holding his head towards hers._

_He pulled away after, whispering to her again, his warm breath touching her ear. "I'll always be there for you..."_

_

* * *

_  
"USAAAAAGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" a high pitched voice yelled. "Wake UP!" Chibi Usa, hit Usagi on the head. "Itaiii...that hurt," Usagi complained. "Who CARES!" Chibi Usa yelled. "Everyone's in TROUBLE! They need your HELP!"

"One more minute," Usagi said, closing her eyes, not really listening to Chibi Usa's words, "Stop DREAMING!" she yelled. "They NEED you! They found Queen Beryl! Do you want them to DIE or WHAT?" she stamped her foot on the ground.

"They WHATT?" Usagi exclaimed, now listening to Chibi Usa. "Without me? Are they /crazy? Where are they?" Chibi Usa, annoyed, rolled her eyes. "Finally! Come one, I'll take you!" "Wait, where's Luna?" Serena asked, confused. Luna was always with her. At least she was there before she fell asleep.

"Luna? Luna who? Oh that Luna. Who cares, let's go!" Chibi Usa made a face and grabbed Usagi's arm, ready to transport.

* * *

_"Usagi has left the building," a voice said, smiling in the darkness. The setting was a dark tower, far from Usagi's house. Their partner in crime, a woman this time, was there too. Also smiling, she replied. "Good."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**-Part 2... ) Sorry for spelling/grammer/stupid mistakes D: I haven't finished it yet, but I have something in mind...but if people don't like it, I won't finish it...

"Wait...where is everyone?" Usagi asked, confused. Something wasn't right. "I don't know," Chibi Usa answered, also confused. "They're suppose to be here..." They walked through the icy terrain. Glaciers and icebergs could easily be found, though it was misty everything sparkled with perfect precision. The whole place seemed like a perfect, magical winter wonderland, save the quietness of it all. The place was dead silent, except for the sound of their footsetps crunching in the snow and clicking in the ice. Usagi could hear herself breathe too and her heartbeat...

"So Usagi," Chibi Usa started, breaking the silence, the confusion in her voice gone. "What were you dreaming about?" Usagi was a little surprised. 'Is it just me or did she sound...different?' she wondered in her head. The voice sounded so familiar, yet she couldn't place it. The voice coming from Chibi Usa didn't sound as genki...it was...darker? A little more evil?

Usagi looked at Chibi Usa. She looked the same. But was she smiling...evilly as she started back at her? Oh well. "I was dreaming about this guy," she said, well, dreamily. "I've been dreaming about him for quiet sometime now. He's like Mr. Perfect, he's smart, cute, funny, and I get so happy when I dream about him. He loves me more than anything and he's a lot better than the boys in reality, who leave you or cheat on you or just plain hurt you. He makes me feel so special. Even though he's just a dream. Is it silly that I'm in love with someone my imagination made up?"

"Dreams are nice, aren't they?" Chibi Usa asked, a rhetorical question, but not answering Usagi's question. "Yes...yes they are," Serena hugged herself. "Don't you wish you could dream forever?" Chibi Usa asked temptingly. "Yeah...well maby not. I hate to admit it, I mean I'm the last person you'd expect to say this, but I have responsibilities. I have to save the world, I have to be there for my friends-"

Chibi Usa cut her off. "Well you could just dream about them in your dream world. You could make the come, you can make them go, you can make them perfect. Don't your friends annoy you sometimes? You could stop that from happening, control their minds. With one thought, they'll stop bothering you like that." She snapped her fingers.

"You're right...I wish I could dream forever. Is that even possible?" "I can make it possible." Chibi Usa smiled. "Just lie down and go to sleep. Forget your troubles and go back to your dream world."

Usagi lay down on the ice. It seemed unusually warm and comfortable for ice, but she didn't care. Closing her eyes, she instantly fell asleep. The person who was once Chibi Usa transformed, into a tall, pale figure with long, curly hair. Satisfied with the completion of her task, she smiled to herself. "Goodbye Sailor Moon."


End file.
